prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GAK16/Goodbye, Prodigy Wiki...
Hi everyone! GAK16 here, with some news that I'm leaving Prodigy Math Game Wiki for an indefinite amount of time. I may return eventually, but that probably won't be for a while. This post is going to be a bit long, so bear with me. I'll explain why I'm leaving, why I have been active, and what the future may hold. Why I'm Leaving I' going to start with my story and work my way to why I'm leaving. To be honest, I was never totally into Prodigy as I got bored after a little bit. I completed all the areas easily with my expertise in math, and the game didn't really have any major updates until the lost island, which didn't do anything. And then the Academy came out, but we still have only 1 warden freed and it is annoying to wait forever, so I gave up on the game after a while. I joined this wiki back in 2015 as a way to help me expand my knowledge about Prodigy and help the community with my knowledge. I even completed the original Barnacle Cove before Shipwreck Shore came out! I edited for a bit, but then lost interest in doing edits as it was kind of tedious. My next project was approved and created by our FlareonIsAwesome13 as my "claim to fame", if you want to put it that way. I was responsible for creating and moderating our wiki's discord. I created a good server, but my school then blocked Discord on my computer, and I was unable to continue to expand it (Note that this was unprovoked, I didn't get in trouble or anything but it just randomly blocked one day when I tried to get on). This caused a long leave for me from Discord, and I came back to a dramatically changed server. I feel that the server is no longer truly related or linked to the wiki itself as spam, meme, and bot channels have taken over the main point of the server, in my opinion. Glaciersong and Yums now run it in my absence, and I feel that it is no longer my original creation with the addition of the many unneeded game bots from Glaciersong. No offense to her and her choices, I just feel that they muddle the point of the server, though the bots are a fun addition. Anyways, back to when I created the server, I was promoted to a chat and discussions moderator after becoming a temporary admin for less than 48 hours to add the discord widget to the wiki. Eventually, I rose to a content moderator as the main Discord person for a while. I created the staff challenges, where you could skip parts of the staff application process if you were able to complete special challenges approved by both myself and the rest of the staff (Particularly our long-time admin and shortly a bureaucrat FourSevensRiolu before she retired). These were mentioned on the staff requirements page and I did a special on to be promoted by creating the Discord, but I sought to either delete them if they were out of use or to make them into something accessible for everyone. I also had a series of rants, theories, and other funny stuff called ProdigyDevs on my blog, which consisted of tons of stuff. They will stay for you to check out, as I made Prodigy characters Illuminati, theorized about Mira Shade, and ranted about how it will take 5 more years for the next Academy tower. That was my main activity along with other staff projects, as editing had never been my thing, However, recently I have fallen into a huge period of inactivity that started at the beginning of the summer. Without my Chromebook, I would not be able to do anything. However, when the new school year started this fall for me, I was swamped with new stuff as I'm a straight-A or A+ student with tons of extracurricular activities. Now, I'm leaving because I just don't have the time anymore to continue on. I was never interested in editing, but I helped with staff projects. Now, I just can't do it with all my projects. I must retire and let someone else continue on this amazing community. Looking to the Future So looking to the future, like FourSevensRiolu, I will be deemed "Inactive" (Though I'd appreciate it if the role isn't given to me as I want to post blogs from time to time if I can). My role as a content mod can be given to another, although I'd personally recommend Gacha W1Z4RD to take my place as a Chat and Discussions Moderator, as well as a Content Moderator. I wish I could continue on with this wiki, but it's time for me to step down. As a request to the admins of this community, I wish to keep my role as a chat moderator as a reminder to me being the Creator of Discord. Glaciersong will now hereby take the Discord Server, though I will keep the server owner privilege. Anything can be done from her account in Discord that I can do, except delete the server ;) which she doesn't need to be able to do. I may post ProdigyDevs every so often if I have time, but I won't have a set release schedule except that I will finish whatever I had planned before the end of the 2020 summer. I also wanted to say good luck to RobTheBobert and Sonic of Prodigy as the admins, who have rose to the top with their constant commitment. I also want to commend FlareonIsAwesome for giving me this awesome oppertunity and say thank you to Glaciersong, who was my partner in running the Discord and has been keeping it alive. I know the server will continue to thrive under her, and my work will continue to expand. Finally, though she is no longer here, I want to say goodbye to FourSevensRoilu as she was an amazing leader to the community. Her tireless work until her retirement was amazing to watch and helped me grow as a leader of one of my own wikis. She was kind and gave me many chances to help this community, and I am grateful for that. Thank you Prodigy Wiki for what you have given to me in my knowledge of how to run and help wikis, and I may return sometime in the future. When I have less homework and less on my plate next year, I will try to return to this amazing community. Good luck to the future, and I may see you again in time. A long time.... My Signature, though never to be used again, will be used here one last time (I'm not going to use it for any of the future ProdigyDevs, as I am retiring.)... Thanks! GAK16 Content Moderator and Discord Founder Category:Blog posts